


Captured

by Cedara



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: (09/22/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Two gals in an AIM chat, bored, instant smut ensues, but then it suddenly developed plotâ€”Kayâ€”this is all YOUR fault *g*  
Thanks to Linsey for the beta and Kay and Xandri for the handholding and assistance.  


* * *

Jonathan Archer awoke slowly. First, he noticed that he couldn't move. Then, he realized that his arms were tied to the bedposts above him. Next, he saw that he was naked. Lastly, he noted that someone else was in the room where the bed was—Malcolm Reed, equally naked and, judging by his face, drugged. Malcolm was kneeling on the bed, next to him and stroking Jonathan's legs, upward, slowly moving towards his groin region. Obviously, it was having the desired effect—Malcolm was smiling and the erection Jonathan had was an obvious indication.

"What are you doing, Malcolm?"

"What I'm supposed to do."

Fighting it down was a hard task and the more Malcolm got closer to Jonathan's dick, the more he was willing to give in and just let it happen.

"Lieutenant!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Stop that! That's an order!"

"I can't, Sir. It's what they want me to do."

"Who's they?"

"The ones that brought us here."

"They're wrong, Malcolm. Listen to me! You don't want this."

"No. They've said if I comply, they will let us go."

"Why should they?"

"There was no other choice. I comply, or else you would have died, Captain. They wanted to kill you. I have to protect you."

In the meantime, one of Malcolm's hands had reached Jonathan's dick, and he was starting to stroke it gently, caressing it even.

It was getting more and more difficult for Jonathan to resist. He thought of cold showers, of icebergs, of all things he hated the most. Nothing was working. Then, Malcolm made the whole situation even worse.

He leaned forward and slowly exchanged his hand with his tongue, licking, flicking his tongue around Jonathan's dick. Finally Malcolm took him into his mouth.

Jonathan really didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. The more Malcolm started sucking in earnest, the more Jonathan's body responded and in a short time, they had established a rhythm. It didn't take him long to come.

And he blacked out.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed when he awoke the second time around.

For one thing, his arms were free.

For another, Malcolm was spooning up behind him. Both of them were still naked. And if that hard thing near his asscheeks was any clue, Malcolm was sporting an erection.

He felt a stirring in his groin.

Oh no. Not again.

Slowly, Jonathan turned around to face Malcolm. That was when the other man opened his eyes.

"Captain?" Noticing his and Archer's state of undress, Malcolm blushed. Deeply.

"Are you clear in your head again, Malcolm? You seemed drugged earlier."

"I..." If there was a way to blush any further, Malcolm would have done it. "I think I am, Sir."

"Good." From the corner of his eye, Archer had seen two dressing wands with adjacent chairs, where it seemed they had put their clothing on. "We should get dressed and find a way out of here."

* * *

Oddly, whoever had captured them had left their communicators with their clothing and a second after Jonathan had finished putting his clothes on again, it beeped.

"T'Pol to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Captain, is Lieutenant Reed with you?"

"Yes."

"We have been given instructions by your capturers. We are not allowed to send a shuttlepod. Is there a bed in the vicinity?"

"Yeah, there's a big one."

"On the upper left side you should find a hidden door that leads you to a transporter platform. You both have to step onto it and say 'Ready'. Your capturers have assured us you will then be beamed safely aboard Enterprise."

Apparently having listened, Malcolm was already at figuring out where the door was.

"I have it, Captain," he said, looking over at him.

"We got it, Sub-Commander."

"Good. Please proceed."

Following Malcolm, both men arrived in a small circular room with a platform almost like that of Enterprise, the obvious differences only that it had two small round circles instead of the big one he was used to. He guessed he and Malcolm should step onto those.

"It's there."

"Very good."

"We'll get onto it, Archer out."

He closed his communicator and stepped onto the platform, him choosing one small circle, Malcolm the other. Only a moment after they both had said 'ready' in unison, he felt a sparkling and a split-second later they both arrived on the bridge of the Enterprise, right in front of the big viewscreen.

"Welcome back, Captain," T'Pol said. "Lieutenant."

"Sub-Commander."

"Thank you." Archer glanced over at Malcolm, who looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. Obviously, the memory of what happened in that room still had an effect for him. "Malcolm—go to sickbay and have Doctor Phlox check you out. I'll soon follow suit."

"Yes, Sir."

Malcolm left and Archer turned to T'Pol.

"Report?!"

"Our scans are still unable to pick up anything from the surface. We have been ordered to leave the orbit after receiving you and Lieutenant Reed back. Since we had been unable to prevent your kidnapping, it is my suggestion is that we comply with their demands."

Archer nodded. Until he had more information, caution was the best way to go.

"Travis," he turned toward his helm officer. "We'll leave orbit. Put us in a hidden orbit behind the second moon. And see to that we can't be scanned from the planet again."

"Aye, Captain," he answered.

Turning toward his science officer, he said, "I'll be in sickbay." Not waiting for a response, Archer went into the direction of the lift and stepped into it. He barely noticed T'Pol's nod before the lift door's closed on him.

* * *

When Archer entered sickbay, he overheard Phlox talking to Malcolm.

"There had been a drug in your system, but it's almost completely washed out. From what I can gather, it must have lowered your inhibitions pretty drastically. Two hours in decon and you'll be perfectly fine." As he got closer, he watched Malcolm sitting up on the stretcher of the immersion chamber, Reed's face becoming stony as he noticed Archer.

As Archer approached the two men, Phlox turned around. "Captain!" The doctor smiled brightly at him. "You'll be glad to hear there are no lasting effects of the drug the lieutenant was injected with. He remembers everything and should be able to give you a detailed report. After I'm finished scanning you, Captain, I'd like you both to go into decon, just to be on the safe side. Lieutenant Reed can already go and prepare himself."

Not saying a word, Archer watched Reed leave in the direction of the decontamination chamber. He couldn't help himself looking after Malcolm, wondering how they would both survive the two hours in decon together.

"Captain?" Phlox interrupted Archer's thoughts. "Please lay down."

Archer turned towards him. "What?"

"The scanning?"

"Oh, of course."

Archer lay down on the stretcher and the mechanism carried him into the immersion chamber. A few minutes later, he was released again. Sitting up, he watched Phlox staring at the display.

"Hm...Interesting," Phlox said. "You obviously ejaculated during your stay. And the Lieutenant helped you with it. Very nice. Did you enjoy it?"

"Doctor!"

"Well, your body says you did. It's not bad to have sex for fun. I've read dozens of human stories where several people did that with one another..."

"Doctor!" Archer interrupted him. "I will NOT talk about this."

"Hmpf." Phlox said. "You're ready for decon, Captain."

* * *

Only wearing shorts, jar of gel in hand, Archer entered the decon chamber. The door closed behind him and from what Jonathan could gather in the soft blue light, Malcolm had already been busy.

Wearing a similar pair of shorts like Archer's, Jonathan noticed that Reed's right leg had a moist shimmer to it. Malcolm had raised his left foot onto one of the benches; the leg was also shimmering wet. An opened jar of decon gel was standing on the bench next to the foot, and as he noticed Archer, Malcolm took the left foot down and assumed attention.

"Sir."

"At ease, Malcolm."

Relaxing his posture, Malcolm met Archer's gaze and both men looked at each other for a moment. The atmosphere between them remained very tense, until Archer finally broke the silence.

"Please, go on."

Malcolm simply nodded and continued putting the decon gel onto his skin, now starting on his left arm.

For a while Archer was able to distract himself with applying the gel onto himself. Both men worked side by side, neither saying a word, until Malcolm turned to Archer with a question.

"Sir?"

Clearing his throat, Archer looked at him. "Yes?"

"I need your help with my back. I can't reach there alone."

"Of course."

Both men standing up, Malcolm turned away from Archer, his back to the Captain. Scooping some of the gel onto his fingers, Jonathan started on Malcolm's shoulderblades.

Feeling the other man start at the first touch of Archer's fingers, Jonathan carefully tried to ease the air between them.

"I know it's cold," Jonathan began.

"Sir?" Malcolm asked.

"The gel," he added, continuing to smear it onto Malcolm's skin.

"Not too cold," Malcolm said, refusing to call him in on the white lie.

Jonathan felt Malcolm relax a bit, so he continued talking while he applied the gel. "I've been thinking..."

"Yes, Sir?"

"What happened down in that room," Archer felt Malcolm tense under his fingers again, "can stay strictly between the two of us. None of it will go into my report for Starfleet. I'll give you mine to read, and you can add or change what you think appropriate." He took some more gel onto his fingers and picked up again from where he had stopped. "Also, I overheard what Phlox said to you, so as I haven't seen our captors, if you did, I would appreciate you giving a description for the files."

"Certainly, Sir." Malcolm said rather coldly.

Taking more gel on his fingers, Archer now started on Malcolm's lower back, along the other man's spine. "I know that this isn't by the book, but the situation has been unusual—see it as a Captain's prerogative." Feeling Malcolm relax under his fingers, Archer continued. "Off the record, Malcolm—I would've understood."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you hadn't agreed. If you hadn't done what they told you to. They beamed us off the ship, drugged you and blackmailed you to...", Archer paused for a moment, "I don't hold you responsible for any of your actions."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Malcolm turned around and looked at Archer, forcing Jonathan to interrupt his task.

"Granted," Archer said, meeting the gaze.

"Like I told you before," Malcolm began, "I'll do whatever is necessary to save you, no matter what it is. If it's within my power do so, it will be done."

"Malcolm..." Jonathan's voice trailed off, unsure how to continue without stepping over some invisible line between them. So, for a moment they stood face to face and the only thing that could be heard between them was their breathing. Then, Malcolm turned around again, away from Archer.

"Would you finish my back, Sir?" Malcolm asked. "Then I can do yours."

"Sure."

The rest of the decontamination time, neither man spoke much. For one, Archer still was dealing with what had happened to them. For the other, he wondered how these aliens had known about his recurring dream.

The last time that dream had ambushed him had been several months ago, shortly after Malcolm's birthday. He had dismissed it as due to one too many beers with Trip and Malcolm.

The dream was always the same. Him and Malcolm. It started with a room they both went into, sometimes Malcolm was there first, sometimes he arrived after Jonathan. The room had a very big bed, and they were both sitting down on it. Malcolm was always smiling, content and happy. Then, all of a sudden, they were kissing. One thing lead to another, and they ended up on the bed, naked, Malcolm topping him.

There never had been any ropes, so Jonathan had no idea where those had come from. And in the dream, their sex had always been mutual, considering the many times their dream personae had made each other come.

Still, the real Jonathan Archer would never have a chance to talk with Malcolm about it, just as he could only hope that their little 'adventure' wouldn't screw up their professional relationship.


End file.
